Mr Popular
by xBernieBeex
Summary: Kendall Knight is Mister Popular at Lakewood High. Life was great for the teenager when suddenly secrecy, and trust strikes the halls when secrets are revealed. The story follows a group of teenagers as they are linked to the suicide of Kendall Knight.
1. Prologue

**First of all, this whole story deals with some tough subjects so if your under the age of 13 please don't read this.**

**Each chapter depicts each character's perspective. If it seems like your confused you'll understand once you've read all of the chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

We seemed to have a simple high school life. But, it wasn't all as it seems. With every high school there is secrets in every student. One that shadows behind their eyes.

Hatred, jealousy, secrecy dwell within the hallways of a high school.

I didn't want to believe what I heard. I didn't want to believe what I saw. I didn't want to believe what I did.

I didn't mean what I did to Camille. I didn't mean what I said to Carlos. I didn't mean what I thought to Lucy. I didn't mean to hurt Jo. I didn't mean what I did to myself.

My train of thought just drifted into a place of darkness that made me think that I was a terrible fucking human being.

That I didn't deserve to live.

If I was gone all my problems would be solved.


	2. Jo

**Please review it gets me motivated to write! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's POV<strong>

Kendall and I met freshman year. I was an aspiring cheerleader, and he was an upcoming hockey star. We connected when he laid eyes on me at the hockey game against Wilson High. Out school lost that day, but I felt like Kendall and I both won a chance of love with each other.

As time went by, he approached me and we started dating since then. It was our senior year, he became Lakewood's star player, and 'Mister Popular.' I was the captain of the cheer team cheering on my boyfriend. But, who knew that would soon fade.

* * *

><p>It was a normal Friday afternoon. School gets out as the adolescents go off to do their own thing.<p>

I waited by the entrance for my boyfriend to get out of class. I gripped my coat as students rush out scurrying in the shivering snow. The glass of the doors moist from the heat inside the school fights with the cold of the outside. I see my boyfriend walk out of Senior English, as a smile appears on his face when he sees me, I return we a sweet smile. I walk up to him, and give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hello beautiful." he greeted me as he looks nicely into my eyes. He stroked my dirty blonde hair, as he tucks it behind my ears.

"Hey." I smile, as I kiss him once more. He giggles slightly revealing his dimples. "So, I was wondering since it's Friday. How about you come over?" I say slyly, while I played with his Letterman jacket. "Since my parents are in New York, we could...maybe...spend the night together." I bite my lips waiting for his answer. He sighs quietly, giving me a stern look on his face.

"Jo, you know I can't have sex until marriage." he repeats, as I stop playing with his jacket being rejected again. "Plus, a couple of the teammates and I are going to the rink to practice before the Wilson's match in 3 weeks." my smile fades into a half smile, and I cross my arms in anger, that his ditching me for the fourth time in a row.

"Okay, you go practice. I see that this game is important for you. In addition your trying to get the scholarship with MSU. I understand." I lied, in all fairness I don't understand. Hanging out with me once in a while would be nice.

"Glad you understand me babe." he smiles, and kisses my forehead as he scurries away into the snow. Loneliness fucking sucks ass. I guess I'm use to it before. My parents would always leave me at home since the sixth grade. I gather my things and walk out into my car and drive home.

Later that night, I lay in my bed looking at the blank ceiling when I receive a text from James, Kendall's best friend.

_Meet at the gazebo in 10_

_But it's like 60 degrees today?_

_Come on! _

_Geez, fine._

I text to him, as I get dressed, and hop back into my car. I drive to the small playground to see James leaning against the old white wooden gazebo. He wore a dark beaning over his brown hair. He sees my appearance, and notices the loneliness in my face.

"Aww, why the long face princess?" he spoke,

"Kendall rejected me for the fourth time in a row." I confess, as he wraps his arms around me.

"Aww, you poor little thing." he says sarcastically. He lets go of me. "How about we cure that loneliness?" his fingers tuck under my chin for support as he smashes his lips on me. His hands move from my chin down to my breasts. He towers over me with his height as I feel the railing of the gazebo on my back. His kiss moves to my neck, as I feel the warmth of his lips hit against my neck.

"Should we really be doing this in the gazebo?" I breathe heavily, as I moan lightly as he kisses my sweet spot, my collar bone. He moves away from my neck to face me.

"Well, I was thinking of having some sweet sex deep in the woods maybe?" He smiles devilish, as he kisses my lips again.

"It's like 60 degrees today. Why not at my house?" I object.

"That's no fun. I've always wanted to try outdoor sex. Plus it'll be romantic, because we'll have the warmth of our heat." He kisses me on my lips, and down my neck again. I let out a sigh, as I agree. We sneakily go into the woods, until we couldn't see any light with us. He wraps his hands around me, and I hit a tree with my back. As I jump and he catches my legs. My legs wrap around his waist, as my hands examine his whole body. He takes off my jacket and shirt exposing my bra. He kisses me down to my body. I moan with lust in my tone of voice. It was quite cold, but the way James' warm body hits me somehow just gets me in the mood. He unhooks my bra, and slide my underwear down one of my legs, as he quietly unbuckles his pants.

* * *

><p>We pant massively as I feel sweat trickle down my forehead. James sets me down on the ground, as I get dressed. The freezing cold strikes us as we part from each other's body. He watches me licking his lips.<p>

"Stop it!" I push him lightly, "I think we've had enough sex for today."

"We could have more if you date me." He spoke into my ear kissing my neck.

"You know I can't just break Kendall's heart. I love him, and I know he loves me." I say as I put on my bra, and underwear.

"Aren't you already breaking his heart with what were doing?" He adds as he puts back on his shirt. "You're dating him then you turn to me as a loneliness reliever."

"He doesn't have to know. Now get fucking dressed. Also pick up the condoms you used." I point out the two condoms we used.

"Alright!" He rolls his eyes as he gets himself dress. I begin to start my way out of the woods. I manage to find my way back to the gazebo. I check my phone to see a miss call from Kendall fourteen minutes ago. I press the green button to redial him.

_one ring..._

_two ring..._

"Hey babe." I hear his voice from the other line.

"Hey, sorry if I didn't answer your call. I sort of...fell asleep."I lie, as I feel a piercing ache in my stomach, knowing what I just did with James.

"I felt bad about standing you up earlier. So, how about I take you out to dinner next week? Because I'm getting my paycheck for the month next week so I thought why not a nice dinner with my beautiful girlfriend?" He spoke as I feel another piercing ache in my stomach.

"Um...yeah. I'd love that." I agree, as I smile a little.

"Awesome, I'll be looking forward to next week then." he adds, "Well I gotta go. The guys are calling for me. Bye, love you!" He exclaims, then the line ends. I close my phone, and I see James follow me out of the forest.

"You left me." he says,

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, Kendall just called me and he arranged a date next week for him and I." I told,

"Well that great. Means no sex for me that day." he mentions, I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, I gotta go home. My parents will call me soon whether I'm home or not." I babbled, I lean towards James giving him one last kiss. When at the corner of my eye I see bushes ruffle from afar and I pull away from James quickly.

"What?" he asks me.

"It's nothing. I just thought someone was spying on us." I whisper.

"I doubt it. I mean it's night who would be at a playground at this time?" he spoke.

"Well whatever it was. I'm leaving. Bye." I finalize and begin to start for my car. On the drive back home, I wonder if what I saw was maybe a person or just a delusion.

_**five days later...**_

It was a noon on a Tuesday, I sat at the lunch table with Lucy. She was talking to me about her recent drug deal with the stoners yesterday. My eyes wander around the cafeteria to look for Kendall. He usually is the first one to arrive at the lunch table early.

"...so, I was like alright, what do you want?" she mimics, adding gestures. "Then, they were like, giving your finest grass."

"Yeah, yeah that's an awesome story Lucy." I spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just saying I got almost a grand for selling five ounces of grass." Lucy exclaims and begins taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Lucy, have you seen Kendall anywhere? His usually the first to be at the table." I mention, eyes still wandering the cafeteria.

"I saw him earlier this morning. He seemed sort of down. He won't even talk to anyone. Who would've knew that Mister Popular would be Mr. Debby Downer." her voice muffled as she spoke while food was in her mouth.

"That's weird." I tapped my fingers on the table surface anxiously. "I'll try calling him." I pull my phone out of my mag and dial Kendall's phone number. Two rings pass by when I hear a hello.

"Hey, Kendall. Where are you? I've been waiting here at the-"

"Why would I be with you, if you don't want to be with me?" he interrupts, and I froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about babe?" I mumble nervously.

"Don't lie to me Jo. I know what you've been doing. You've been cheating on me with James haven't you?" his voice stern on the phone, as if I could feel his anger through my cellphone.

"But, it's your fault!" I confess, Lucy looks up to my from her sandwich.

"Who's that?" she whispers, I cover the microphone of my cellphone. I mouth 'Kendall' to Lucy.

"I'm going to go outside." I whisper back to Lucy, and gather my things and walk out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell do you mean my fault? I'm not the slut who banged my best friend behind my back." he objects,

"It's your fault that I feel this way, Kendall." I exclaim, "You were so busy with everything, I just feel lonely all the time. With my parents, and my own boyfriend not even there to be with me. I just feel isolated. I wanted to be loved again! Not someone saying they love me then leave to do something else! James appeared and he said he loved me. I couldn't resist, the way he felt for me, is what I've wanted for the past year Kendall that you didn't give to me!" I spoke in a rough tone, my heart begins to pump hard from releasing all that I've kept inside for the past year.

"Jo, at least I try! I tried to keep this relationship like it was before!" he explains, then there was a slight pause in the line. All I could hear was Kendall's sigh. "If that how you feel, then so be it. Go fuck around with your new HIV infected asshole. Because I'm done." he finalizes, and the phone call ends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>two weeks later...<strong>_

It was Friday noon, I was sitting with Lucy at the lunch table. I look down at my salad, I play with the lettuce with my fork.

"You probably miss Kendall don't you?" Lucy nudges me.

"I don't know." I let out, piercing a lettuce with my fork.

"You know, Kendall came over to my house yesterday." Lucy mentions, and I look up.

"Why?" I ask,

"Well he was looking for some drugs. I was sort of surprised. He was asking for torpedos." she confesses.

"He would never do drugs." I say,

"Well not from my perspective." she objects, she grabs a doritos bag from her backpack, and opens it. She munches on a few chips. "I also kissed him."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I react, the reaches for another chip. I smash her doritos bag, and she looks to me.

"What the hell?" she questions,

"Well why the fuck would I do that?" I express in a sarcastic tone. "We're friends, why would you kiss my boyfriend?"

"First of all, we were never friends to begin with. We all became friends because of Kendall. Second of all, his your EX-boyfriend." she increases her voice on the 'ex'. "You're not the only one who loves him Jo. I love him too." Lucy gathers her things and walks out.

_**the night of Kendall's suicide...**_

I sat in my room pondering if I should go talk to Kendall about the break up. I do still love him, and I understand his mad at me, but I want to correct things. I pick up my keys, and get into my car. On the drive to Kendall's house, I hear sirens from the ambulance and police drive pass my car quickly.

"What the hell could be the emergency this time?" I whisper to myself. I turn the corner onto Kendall's house and see that the police and ambulance were surrounding his house. I park, and quickly get out of my car. Police officers set up caution tape. I walk up to a officer who was guarding the area.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" I panic,

"A suicide of a high schooler." he points out, as I see paramedics pull out a body covered with a white cloth.

"No." I whisper to myself, as tears begin to fall from my eyes. I did this to Kendall, I directed my boyfriend to commit suicide.

"Jo!" I hear James' voice. I turn to him, and he hugs me. My back from toward the scene. I couldn't bring myself to watch what happened any longer. "Holy shit." James spoke quietly. I feel James' hand rubs on my back to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I cry out in James' shirt. "I'm so sorry!" I scream.

All I wanted was for someone to love me. I didn't mean for the person I love to leave me forever.


End file.
